The present invention relates broadly to a frequency generator apparatus, and in particular to a low frequency pulse generator apparatus.
The pulse generator is an electronic circuit which is capable of producing a waveform that rises abruptly, maintains a relatively flat top for a predetermined interval, and then abruptly falls to zero. Various circuits, such as the relaxation oscillator, have been utilized to generate a rectangular waveform having an extremely short duration, and as such are referred to as pulse generators. However, there is a class of circuits whose exclusive function is generating short-duration, rectangular waveforms and these circuits are usually specifically identified as pulse generators.
In the prior art, pulse generators of the type described above have been utilized in virtually all types of electronic systems wherein the performance of various sequential, repetitive and timing operations or precise bursts of energy are required. An example of the use of a pulse generator would be in a digital computer system to perform critical timing functions within the system. In the area of radar systems, both in the operation and testing thereof, the pulse generator finds an application in providing stable well controlled pulses.